


Roselean | P. parker

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Peter Parker, One Night Stands, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, References to Drugs, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: this is the story of a broken girl, who masks her pain behind a life of rebellion.And of course, she's the daughter of the one and only Tony stark.she was born Into a gang, and stole cars.slept with people for money, and occasionallyfor drugs.she tries to hide her pain, until one day she meets someone who changes her life for the better.but what she didn't know, was that her fathertony stark had only just recently figured out her very existence, well according to the NYPDshe's a known runaway said to be causing trouble of all sorts.All Rosalean has ever really wanted was to be a normal teenager who worries about her grades, and getting a boyfriend; occasionallygoing on dates every now and then rather than every night.





	1. Extended prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I messed up a little, but I really wanted to introduce this new fanfic, mainly because I needed to take a break from my recent ones, yes I promise I'm going to update This week. Just give me a bit to edit. 
> 
> Love you guys!!

MY MOTHER WAS never good with goodbyes. Nor was she good at hello's; hints the fact that I was birthed into such a broken Family.

By family, I mean...well just me And Xavier. He's not my dad, he's not my brother...and he's not really someone I love very much anymore. He's just someone I tolerate. Before I was born, yeah maybe my mom might have had quite The reputation. Countless one night stands, that doesn't even begin to comprehend who she left me to become.

She slept with Xavier, who married my mom just to kill her. Mainly because she was, in a gang.I remember the day I lost her. I can still feel the ping in my chest every time the Memories come flooding back. That's why, I guess maybe I enjoy the pain.

Because I know If I focus more on that I don't have to focus on the fact that I'm forced to sell myself, To pay rent.

I can't allow myself to think of my mother, because I can barely remember what her face looks like.I can't allow myself to absorb any happiness, because that'll distract me from my real worth.

I can't allow myself to feel, because it'll just be taken away from me like everything else I've ever loved.

So just like my mother- I take my painful memories and place them in a box; I put them there with photographs, rings and cufflinks. The box is their coffin and I set them to rest with the same reverence as a beloved one passed on. This funeral comes with tears and trauma no less than a real death and now that they have been buried, the wake comes next. It is the waking of my inner-self, the one with the power to heal and be the person I was always destined to be.

The truth is, I feel like maybe I really was just an accident. Tony stark couldn't seriously have ever; kept in mind that kids do come with the limitless sex. Being a ladies man eventually takes its toll on him, and he fucked up. To think all he had to do was use a Condom, and I wouldn't be here. In this world. This sick revolting mess, that only increases. Day after day. Night after night. For the rest of my life.


	2. ACT I

I SIGH TO MYSELF, brushing my hands against the thick; brittle scrapbook laying in my lap. My flashlight glistens, kissing the tips of the illuminated Footage behind the plastic guard. Although some pictures are Dark; contain blood, and sometimes nudity there's always one page that contains The smallest piece of my past.

A picture of my mom and her dog, cuddling on the bed sat at the corner of the page, while the rest of the pages were filled with pictures of her in her old homecoming dress. One shown of her holding me, with pure love In her eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat, caressing the page intently facing in awe.

Apparently I can blame evolutionary biology for my painful memories. I wish I could put them in the garbage can where they belong and forget. Or better yet bury them deep underground. I'm told that our brains are hardwired from caveman times to remember the bad stuff more to help keep you alive. Which is ironic really, now what I need is the good stuff, the fun stuff, the uplifting and hopeful. So I mentally hold my hand up to those thoughts like a cop stopping traffic and go on with my day. I take pictures of every depressing and happy thing that happens and make an album.

Then when my brain hands me that shit again I have something to fight it with, real ammunition, not some fake counsellor crap. Which is why I joined photography, but the majority of my photos are Dark and gloomy. So they want me to Start taking pictures of what I'm supposed to be taking pictures of, or I'll be kicked out. And the midtown high counselor, wants me to try And Be more productive with my time in that class.

Speaking of which, that's where I was currently. The counselors office. "Roselean, were you listening to a word I was saying?"

I shook my head out of my thoughts. "Yeah, no sad pictures. No meaningless ones, and absolutely none that May need to be reported." I rolled my eyes with a scoff, no one at this school is quite as good at multitasking as I am, but you've gotta learn to live like that with the kind of life I lead.

"If you have an attitude, how about we contact your guardian." I clicked my tongue, and Glared daggers her way. "Go ahead. " I snarled, before storming out. I ignored her protests accepting the fact that I may be having Detention. I didn't really care about school honestly, I didn't actually have time for it but

Xavier made me go to avoid Any suspicion. On my way down the hall, I had felt my entire body get shoved to the side. By the time I looked up it was too late, I had realised I was Just shoved into...a locker. For the 6th fucking time this week. Great.

 

 

I rested my head against the Door. "Come on, couldn't you guys just give me a break one..day.." I trailed off beginning to get light headed.

The corner of my head immediately started throbbing. "Guys This isn't funny I-I can't breathe." I started beating on the door, and heard the group of kids clumped in front of the locker snicker, before dispersing from earshot.

Suddenly things got a lot More difficult, and only in a matter of seconds. The cold metal around me was stationary, yet it closed in on me all the same. With each tense breath I forced myself not to hyperventilate on the stagnant air. The key to this was preventing the fear escalating into all out panic.

An invisible hand clasps over my mouth; an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierces my heart, unloading in an instant. I feel my ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate my lungs. My head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing my mind into blackness.

Before I could shriek, the door was torn open and I felt my body fall into someone's warm embrace, "w-woah, are you okay?" His voice slowly faded away into the muffled silence that finally consumed my mind.

 

Peter's Pov

 

I was on my way to my last class, when suddenly I felt my spine quiver, the slightest Vibration to the right was enough to trigger My spidey sense. But suddenly I heard muffled cries, and felt the source trembling from just a few feet away. I moved my gaze up from the linoleum floor I had been trailing down to find my class. “G-Guys! This isn’t funny! I-I can’t breathe!.” a feminine voice squeaks. I trail my gaze from the floor tiles glistening against the dimly lit hallway light.

 

After hunting down the source of the sound, I came across a girl beating against a locker...from the inside. I guessed maybe someone got their daily dose of flash and evidently shoved her into a locker. So I tear open the locker door to meet a trembling girl with a mortified expression.

 

Her body melted into my embrace, as she fell forward into my arms unconscious. I looked down at her to fine a slight gash in her head, oozing blood. Bits off hair stuck to her scalp due to some of the dry blood, But her hands were coated in it as well.

 

As I got a clearer look, I noticed it was the new girl, from the beginning of the month, but with her sleeves rolled up; she revealed millions of bruises, and gaping scars Littering her body, from the neck and down. I swallowed uneasily, as my breathes hitched, “Rose! Rose, are you okay?? Can you hear me?” I shook her gently before scooping her up into my arms bridle stile and made way for the nurses office.


	3. ACT II

I felt something warm radiating onto the tips of my skin. My eyes fluttered open, and I met the gaze of a seemingly concerned nurse peering down at my eyes with a flashlight. She practically blinded my, flashing it into my left eye without notice. “Ow!” words slipped from my mouth obliviously, “Oh sorry dear, Didn't mean to startle you. I’m glad you’re awake. There’s someone who’d like to see you.” I pushed myself up, immediately regretful of that on account of my intensifying nausea. I looked over to my left to find the brown haired boy from my fourth hour staring back at me; his mouth slightly agape. 

“W-wha? Why am I...W-where did my locker...Oh.” I couldn’t help, but fluster myself. “Please don’t stress too much dear, you might hurt yourself. I’ve called your guardian to come pick you up, you have a minor concussion. Do you mind telling me what happened?”  
I felt a twinge of pain resurface my brain again, but this time it felt at least a little bit less sincere. I took the moment to ponder what she told me. “Oh, um...I-I” I spontaneously drew a blank, realising I must have blacked out. “I honestly forgot. “ I replied hole heartedly bt she gave me this ‘Seriously?’ Look before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. “Well that’s okay be sure to-”  
She was cut off by the Irritation blaring noise that rained from the speaker on the ceiling. “Nurse joclyn? Mr. wright is here to pick Rosalean up in the office.” The nurse looked slightly irritated at the sudden noise, but eased up a she replied “Yes ma’am, I’ll send her that way.” The nurse gave me a knowing glance, and despite my veins irking me not to go to that man, I knew I had to. So I quietly grabbed my stuff from the boy who must have been the one to bring me here, which I can only assume because I feel like his face was the last one I saw before I passed out in the hallway. 

“Parker, You can go back to class now.” The nurse said impatiently. He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yes Mrs, Joclyn I’m on my way out.”   
The boy turned to me and smiled, “My class is just on the way to the office, you wanna walk together? I blushed, but still nodded. He clearly noticed, because I caught a glimpse of him smirking from behind me. 

“Hey, sorry about that. Kids around here are bullied a lot.” He called out to me, matching my speed to a tea. “I-I uh, it’s fine. I’m used to it.” the words slipped, and I found myself blushing even harder after that. “What Do you mean?” he asks, and I shook my head wincing. “Uh um.. I-I..Uh just pretend I didn't say that. I never got your name. Parker is it?” He tilted his head pursing his lips, “Yeah, peter. Peter parker.” I hummed in reply, “you already know my name, from 6th period though huh?” 

“Yeah, Rosalene.” He muses, “has anyone ever told you, you have quite a pretty name.” I couldn't help the warmth that crept onto my face; which heated in shock. I shuffled on my feet, tucking a stray piece of hair back behind my ear. “Um no..thanks peter.” He smiled brighter as I spoke his name. 

He stopped in front of a large blue door that read, “Mr. Harper.” He glanced from me to the door twice. Noticing his nervousness I waved him off, “see you later peter, have a blessed day.” I kissed him on the cheek before making my way back down the hallway, leaving him probably redder than a tomato. It wasn't really much just a small peck on the cheek. Besides I wasn’t really looking for anyone to be romantically involved with; considering my mental status. 

I found myself In the office of midtown high; Finally feeling xavier bractically burn holes into my flesh with the flaming hot gaze he gave me. His carmel coated orbs flickered from kind and loving to dark, and demonic for a split second before he turns to the attendance lady. “Thanks for calling me,” he says, giving me an obviously fake concerned smile. I rolled my eyes, and approached wearily. 

“Hey, kid lets go.” He patted my shoulder smiling back at the secretary in the office, and he gripped my arm; dragging me to the truck. “You know damn well I wouldn’t have come get You if I didn’t have work for you.” He snarls, pulling a piece of paper from his glove box. Of course he wouldn’t do anything to physically hurt me right now, especially in public. But even if he wanted to right now he couldn't. When you’re buying Fruits and vegetables, you look for the ripest and the most cleanly, not the bruised and scarred. So he needed me to look my best for my next play. He shoves the paper in my bra, and leans back against the side of the seat belt reaching for something below his seat. 

He adjusts his seat, making me flinch slightly-- despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything-- I just couldn’t help it. He scowled at me, and rolled his eyes starting the truck. The look in his eyes just let me know, he wasn’t gonna put up with any bullshit today.   
I look at the paper, and list of plays for the evening. My gaze glided over the list of 6 names. I nodded my head, thinking to myself ‘This shouldn’t be a problem, Not as many as last Friday.’ I thought to myself until my gaze hardened on the final name on the list. “Malcolm? Again? Isn’t he still in dept?” I ask and he shoots my an angry glare slamming open the glove box.


	4. ACT III

He pulled out the same pistol he used to kill my mom with; pressed it against the tip of my cheek with a demented stare. Honestly, at this point it didn’t really faze me. “Go ahead, shoot me. I don’t wanna be here any more than you want me to be.” His gaze softened. “Come on Rose. I’m Not doing’ this bullshit today.” I rolled my eyes. “What a great reason to put a gun to someone's head. You know, I’ve complied with every request you’ve given me since day one; what in god's name makes you think I’m strong enough to go back on that now?” He scoffed shaking his head. 

We drove in a long uncomfortable silence before we made it home. He went inside, and grabbed a bag of blue pills, “Try and help me get rid of these while you’re out. 12 bucks each.” He sticks it in my bra, like always. “Go change, that’s not enough skin.” He snarls, and I roll my eyes running up to my room. 

I slipped on my skin tight black mini skirt, with a crop top with beaded rhinestones, and dark sequends. I pulled my hair down from its usual thick messy bun that I choose for school, and spray it with the water from the spritzer on my vanity. I sat down and stared back at my porcelain figure. I sighed, pulling my makeup back from the droor, after opening it. I then close it with a huff and begin the transformation. 

 

After finishing my makeup I head downstairs, and find Xavier sitting at the shuffle board in the center of the kitchen. Liquor bottles were scattered all around. A pile of drug and money sat in the center. A cigarette remained etched in the crevice of his mouth as he counted the money. When he finally noticed me he gives me a deranged grin, “Thatta girl. There's a bad bitch. Now go make me some money.” I felt the same twinge of pain from this morning tap on my chest. I grimaced but shook it off in hopes that Xavier wouldn’t have noticed. He tossed my the keys, and I took them in sheer fake happiness. 

I started at the top of my list. A guy named kawan, wants a good time tonight, and is willing to pay at least 2k in order to get just that. I smiled to myself as I drove towards my first destination, without a care in the world. No I didn’t like doing this, but I wasn’t allowed to hate it. So I had to have some way to calm myself.


	5. ACT IV

[ Time skip ]

~ Roselean ~

 

After finishing off the list, I had dropped the truck off somewhere and waited at the end of the street In hopes of hooking someone up; just as Xavier told me to do. When suddenly I felt an eerie presence draw near me.

 

“Rosealean? W-what are you doing out here so late?” a voice calls out from behind me, and I jolt; yelping, then whirl around to face the source. It was the spider boy. red and blue spandex in all. But how the hell did he know my name. “I-I didn’t tell you my name.” I stated wearily and backed away.

 

He tilted his head nervously, “Oh uh what?? pffffft. ma’am I don’t know what youre talking about. He says pretending to be oblivious. I rolled my eyes, easing up. His voice seemed actually young; and similar to that of a teenager I know at school to be exact. I just couldn’t quite put a finger on whose voice it really sounded like. “What is that in your hand?” He asks, slightly shocked. I realised I hadn’t put the pills back in my pocket yet, and I had actually had them out still. “Uh Um..” I stuttered over myself

 

“They look like ….Pills???” he said shocked and almost webbed them from my hand, but I crammed them in my bra almost lightning quick. “Whaaaa? I don’t know what you’re talking about. You must be trippin.” I tried to play it casually but he looked like he was having none of it. “Alright. Hand em over, you know I have to take that.”

Before I knew It I felt ye another presence draw near me, and I quickly turned around and bolted towards it. I knew that was jay, and he Needed his fix, Otherwise I wouldn’t get any money for tonight and I really need that money… “Sorry!! I have to do this, I really can’t afford not to.” I called out to him trying as hard as possible to bolt down the street.

 

When I found Jay casually walking down the street in yet a thick grey hoodie, I run up to him. “We’ve gotta do this quick spider guy’s onto me.” I said pulling them from my bra ad slipping them into his pocket. “Aah I gotchu, babygirl. If you wanna do some business tomorrow give me a call.” He winks sliding the money, along with his number into my hand. I turned to run off, but ended up plummeting into spider boy yet again. “Sorry, but I’ve gotta take you-” he tried gripping my arm, but I whimpered and m jacket fell off. I had forgotten of the gleaming streetlight above us, which gave away the marred and yellowish hues of bruises aligning down my ar,. “R..Rosealean...I-I” he stammers, and I ripped the jacket from his annoying clutches.

 

“URG! Just Don't say it!!” I snapped throwing it back on. “If you take me in, Innocent people are going to die! Do you seriously feel like risking that?” I glared harder than I have in almost a month, since submitting to Xavier's bullshit. He looked to the ground then looked back up at me, but then I couldn’t help but say, “well, honestly i kind of want to die. Maybe you should take me in.” I whimpered; tears gliding down my pale white cheeks. He shook his head backing away, mumbling to himself. He flung himself away, “Hey!! What the hell!!!” I yelled as he left me standing there speechless. I rolled my eyes, and started walking home Lost In my mind.

 

~ Peter ~

 

After what I saw, I couldn’t tell whether I really saw Rose the same or Not. My thoughts were racing, and I couldn’t help but Lose myself in this vast sea of moments we’ve shared in the past month. Slowly i’ve really grown to enjoy her company, but How could I know she could be trusted??? Then my mind wandered back to the bruises that Covered her body. My breathes hitched as pulled myself up the side of the apartment, and slipping into

my bedroom through the window.

 

Roselean, has always been the shy type; so of course I expected her to be the kind of girl who wore sweaters so big they usually covered the palms of her hands, but I wouldn’t have ever expected the reason to be because she’s marred with Bruises the size of my fist.

 

I knew I had to do something, but I didn’t know exactly what. The vibration of my phone pulled me from my thoughts. Before answering I checked the caller ID shocked a little to see it was tony, and At 2. In the morning?

 

I clicked answer, placing the phone against my cheek. “Mr. stark? Why are you ca“Kid. I just saw what happened on that baby monitor.” I scoffed, “You mean the hidden camera in my suite.” i corrected, but he basically bulldozed that statement . “ That girl, she seems too familiar, I want you to keep track of her.” he almost yells. “What why? Did you see what--

 

“I think I knew her mom, but I never exactly...well it’s just complicated kid. It’s best you just stick to what I assigned you too.” he interrupted himself brushing of the first sentence as If i were really supposed to pretend he didn’t say that. “But mr. stark I-”

“No butts kid. Just do what i asked.” He snarls before hanging up.

 

I exhaled, pulling off my mask and suit; then fell into my large soft cloud-like bed.

I curled into my pillow, nuzzling my big blue comforter. I was so exhausted, sleep surprisingly took me sooner than I originally expected. I sighed in relief, allowing the

exhaustion to consume me in a pit of ominous darkness.

 

~ Roselean ~

 

Here I lie in bed, just a room away from the man who Ruined my god given Life.

Just laying casually.

After I had gotten home and told him what happened, he whipped the fuck out of me.

So i guess that means no food tonight. Oh well It’s not like I actually needed to anyway with the rapid pounds I’m gaining at this point.

 

There is a tenseness to my muscles that makes me more like a mannequin on this soft mattress than a woman of flesh and bone. I want so much to melt onto the soft foam, wrapped in eiderdown, and drift into the world of dreams. Yet my brain is a violent whirl of stupidity, trying to organize the chaos in my life. It seeks to discover a way to control the capriciousness of people, to acquiesce and please them so that our encounters are softer, less draining. Of course the task is pointless, life is far too random for a human brain to take the billions of factors that come together to form just one day for one person. Though my conscious brain knows all this my subconscious remains stubborn in its attempts to protect me, to ensure my survival. Ironic really; what I really need to survive tomorrow is sleep, at least six hours would be nice. But for that to happen I will have to be out in less than five minutes and not even the double of vodka nor the bar of xanax I just downed can do that.

 

My arms were sore, and My ribcage felt as if someone stuck a thousand knives into it before dumping a jar filled with salt amongst the scaring. I spaced out; gazing into the ceiling, but lost in awe at the thoughts that have decided to pollute my mind so quickly as soon as had tried to return to sleep.In my sleeplessness I am drunk on silence. For hours it has seeped into my pores, dowsing my mind in its thick toxicity. The usefulness of my thoughts evaporated sometime ago yet my mind churns on in the darkness like a runaway motor; leaving these fatigued neurons to fire almost randomly- flailing without direction. I want so much to not to think at all, I want to be absorbed into the darkness that the night promised me hours ago. I want to be waking refreshed to streaming white daylight, unaware of the hours between then and now. But as usual my wishes mean nought and behind these closed lids the idiocy continues.


End file.
